


I am Kira

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Light seems to be acting weird lately, avoiding you in school. You grow tired and as a surprise, go over to his house.But, you were quite surprised yourself.[TWO-SHOT ~ FINISHED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, sorry it sucks!
> 
> Light may be a bit ooc

You attempted to scream, but Light's hand covered your mouth, preventing anyone to hear you. Tears streamed down your puffy, red cheeks.

How has it come to this?

.  
.  
.

You were only going to surprise Light by going to his home without him knowing, a surprise, as lately, you noticed him growing away from you at school. He didn't even glance at you or hang with you anymore, which made you sad and worried. You were his friend, and you were starting to grow tired of this behavior, worried about him.

You knocked on the houses door, being greeted by his mother and his sister silently.

You told both of them to not tell Light you were over, as it was a surprise. His mother smiled and nodded. 

"Good luck talking to him, (Y/n). He's been locked in his room for quite awhile now." His sister, Sayu, teased, winking at you.

"Shut up", you tell her playfully. But you blush, knowing perfectly that she knew about your crush on your friend.

You silently went upstairs to Light's room. The hallway was dark, and there was a very, very dim light coming from his room, most likely he was on his computer working on something.

As you grew closer, you heard quiet chuckles coming from his room. But there was something off about the way they sounded

They sounded... _insane_. Not like the chuckles he let out when you did something that he found adorably stupid, no. This was something else entirely.

You stopped, a sudden chill going down your spine, and you had that horrible feeling of being watched. You gulped, but you knew no one else was with you. You shrugged the feeling away, and reached for the door's handle, and slowly and silently, you opened it. You were glad it wasn't locked, and that you were sneaky enough for him not to know you were there.

You saw Light, as you thought, he was at his desk, watching something on his computer. You slowly, but surely, tiptoed over to him.

Just as you were about to slam your hands on his shoulders to scare him, you saw what he was doing. 

He was writting down something. On his computer, there was an article of a homicide about a week ago. The man behind the homicide was already captured, and currently undergoing through judgement. But, what you also noticed, was a notebook filled with names and dates. You glanced at the computer, then at the notebook. Your eyes widened and your stomach **_dropped._**

_'Those names and dates... they-!'_

Suddenly, Light pushed himself backwards on his chair, knocking you down, you let a small 'oof'. 

He froze, not expecting someone to be behind him, and he turned his head so fast you were pretty sure his neck was going to crack.

You pulled yourself up, trying to ignore what you saw what he was writting, and giggled nervously.

"H-Hi Light-kun! I came over as a surprise as I noticed that we haven't talked much lately and-" You rambled nervously, giving him a closed-eyed smile while you greeted him. But, you cut yourself short when he looked over at you.

He didn't say anything, just getting up from his chair, a shadow over his eyes. "Did you see anything of what I was doing?" He asked, a hint of malice in his voice that put you on edge. He took a step forward, which made you, in response, take a step back.

You gulp, your heartbeat accelerating. You laugh nervously. "Pff- come on, Light, were you writting something perverted?" You tease, trying to change the theme.

He took another step forward, and you take one back, and you find yourself the wall, cornered.

"Don't answer me with questions." He said, taking a couple of steps forward, much closer than he was now. You felt suffocated.

He was walking slowly, calculated. 

_It was as if he was a predator, and you were his **prey.**_

You found yourself without anything to answer, and he stopped walking, a few steps away from you.

"Tell me the truth, (Y/n), did you see anything?" He looked down at you with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his. But they lacked their usual warmth, and instead you found yourself looking at cold, angry and calculating eyes. You swore that you saw them red with malice for a moment, and you shudder.

Suddenly, his hands slamed down on either side of your head, and you yelped. You started to get inappropriate thoughts, and you damned your brain silently for it.

_"(Y/n)."_ He whispered, his voice dripping with venom. His hands suddenly finding your wrists, and pining them to the wall. You started to panic, eyes looking everywhere to find an escape from his grasp.

You tried to knee him where the sun doesn't shine, but you found your hips sandwiched between the wall behind you and deliciously, against his own.

"You saw everything, didn't you...?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling your face. Your face got warm, and you knew you were blushing red from how close he was. 

"I-I-I well..." You stuttered out, getting more nervous as the seconds passed. You were pretty sure you were going to die now knowing your friend was the deadly, merciless murderer that's been getting rid of criminals lately. He was-

"You're **_Kira._** " You whispered, not able to stop yourself from saying so. Oh, how you regretted what you said.

He went still.

.  
.  
.

A few moments of silence passed, and you were sure he could hear your heart from how hard and fast it was beating.

And he started to _giggle_. Maniacally, in fact, his head dropping down, shoulders shaking with his laugh. You were thankful he wasn't so close to your face, as he would've probably head-butted you.

_Wait a minute-_

As his giggling seassion ended, he faced you, and as he was about to talk, you head-butted him.

"Ow- you _**bitch-!**_ "He releases you, hands going straight to his face. You were pretty sure you kicked him hard, but not enough to break his nose and make him bleed.

You made a run for the door, but all hope was thrown out of the window when you felt your arm being yanked back so hard you were scared it would dislocate. You were thrown on Light's bed, you attempted to sit up and run, but he sat on top of you to prevent you from escaping.

You attempted to scream, but Light's hand covered your mouth, preventing anyone to hear you. Tears streamed down your puffy, red cheeks.

" _Shhhh..._ You don't want anyone finding out about me, _do you?_ " He smirked, an unspoken threat evident in what he said.

You tried to calm down, but you couldn't just stop trembling, eyes filled with fear and a bit of betrayal. His actions told you evidently about your suspicion.

"But yes, I am **_Kira._** "

Finally, the words you feared to hear.

You couldn't believe this. The Light you've grown to love couldn't be the one in front of you... sitting in your lap.

You gulp. Suddenly more aware of the position you were in. Your eyes glanced down then up, and you knew Light noticed.

He smirks, and he removes his hand from your mouth, slowly, to see if you were going to try and scream again, but you were scared to do so. He hums approvingly when you don't scream. His hands find your wrists.

His head moves to your neck, and you gasp, feeling his warm breath on your neck, and you blush.

"L-Light-" You say, trying to sound firm but your voice betrays how you were feeling. You knew this wasn't the right moment, but you couldn't help yourself when he was so close to you.

He doesn't stop, starting to suckle on the skin of your neck. You find yourself trying not to moan, rather busying yourself trying to get out of his hold.

He bites, not so hard, and you gasp.

"If you try to tell anyone of what I told you..." He says, his face leaving your neck, and you mewl disapprovingly, looking at him.

"I will kill you. Or better yet, I'll kill everyone you know, and let you live your sad, lonely life without anyone." He threatens, but he just hoped it would scare you. It would be too suspicious for Kira to be killing someone innocent, and as close as you were to him.

You smirk. "So that means you will kill yourself?"

You froze, saying something without thinking _yet **again.**_

He freezes, catching him off guard. Then he chuckles, but this time it wasn't as malicious as before, they held that warmth that seeped into your heart and made your chest flutter.

"Is that so?" He bit his lip, and your eyes drop to see them.

"I meant it as a f-friend! D-Don't think wrongly, Y-Yagami-" Your sentence was cut short as Light suddenly inched his face much closer to yours. He was so close you felt his warm breath on your face.

He stops, lips centimeters away from your own. "But don't worry, I've grown to feel the same way too, (Y/n)."

No.

He must surely be lying.

"N-No, you're only saying that to appease me." You mumble. You can fell your cheeks redden, and you feel as if your heart is going to explode. "P-Please, don't lie to me."

He hums, thinking how to respond. He wasn't totally lying, he did have a thing for you for a while now, too. Even before finding the death note.

"Believe me, (Y/n). Even before all of this, I've felt the same away. But I was scared to ruin our friendship." He said, releasing your hands, and you let them drop by your sides.

You were starting to get in denial. He must surely be toying with your heartstrings to get you on his side.

You really wanted to kiss him, just like your dreams, fantasies of a romantic relationship with your friend.

But then again, those were fantasies of a mass murderer with a wrong sense of justice.

Just as you were about to respond, his mother called him for dinner.

"Saved by the bell, it seems." He mused, grinning deviously, as he got up of his position and away from you.

You felt both relieved and disappointed. You breathed slowly, trying to calm your accelerating heart.

Light's hands suddenly gripped your hips not so hard, and pulled you flush against him, and you let a small embarrassed squeak in response.

And finally, he kisses you.

You don't even respond back, you get away from his grasp and you run to the door, slamming it open and running down the steps, almost tripping as you did so.

"Miss Yagami I have to go! My m-mom called!" You say, rather too quickly, your poor, sensible heart couldn't take all of this.

She was sat down on the couch with Light's sister, watching something on the TV. "(Y-Y/n), you look like you've seen a ghost, are you alrigh-"

"Y-Yes I am! I'm sorry I had to go so soon-" You heard someone going downstairs, and you knew it had to be Light.

"(Y/n)? You aren't even going to say goodbye?" Light asked as if anything happened upstairs, but his teasing, evil red eyes told you otherwise. "Come here" 

Light hugged you goodbye, but not without a last threat.

**_"This isn't over._** "


	2. Dark passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since you've interacted with Light.  
> (chapter under editing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, it's been a long time!

You don't talk to him anymore since that day. The day you found out one of your closest friends was Kira. It's been a long time since then, you both even graduated and everything.

But back then -and even now-, instead of him avoiding you, you avoid him now. Everytime he tried talking to you, you would make a pathetic excuse to just get away from him and everything related to him. Everytime he looked at you, your mind screamed at you to remember the murderer he was. You couldn't look at him the same way as before. Not anymore.

He even had a girlfriend, Misa, but you got some weird vibes off of her, even though she was pretty and all, there was something off between them both, it was as if Light was forcing himself to be with her, a bitter jealously settled in your chest, but you knew better than that.

You even heard from your own mother that both Light and his father were working with the worldwide known 'L', a detective that has gained everyone's attention for being so quick in his cases, even the most difficult ones. But knowing Light, you are pretty sure he's just working with them so they don't make him one of the suspects. 

A while after the event at Light's house happened, you remember that his mother has talked to your own, worried that something happened between you two the last time you came by. Sayu also missed you, your mother has told. You missed her too, and she wasn't even your sister. It's been a long time since you saw Sayu, you wonder if she's alright, if she has noticed something wrong with his brother, something bad and utterly wrong.

But you knew it deep down. You did miss Light, but your mind wouldn't let you accept that, knowing he was killing criminals everyday since who knows when.

.  
.  
.

It was a brand new day, birds were chirping, and flowers were blooming somewhere. A fresh, beautiful spring day.

But, that was thrown away the moment you heard your alarm, and you knew you were going late to the University.

You rushed out of bed, almost falling and slamming your face on the floor. You rushed into the bathroom, and turning the shower on, cursing when cold water touched your body. You quickly changed it to hot water, yelping when it just got too hot.

You rushed out of the bathroom and into your room, slamming your closet doors open. Searching for your clothing, and throwing it on your bed. Dressing up as quickly as you could, you grabbed your bag and ran to the living room, thanking your roommate mentally since she left a sandwich for you before going to work. You put your shoes on, grabbed your keys, you held your sandwich with your mouth and off you were.

But as you ran out, you shudder. You had the feeling of being watched, but quickly pushed that thought to the back of your head. You were running late.

.  
.  
.

As you ran down the street, you failed to notice that there was someone on front of you, and slammed into their back, making you both fall to the floor.

The person fell with a small, male sounding 'oof', and you froze, still laying on the person's back. You looked at a brown mop of hair, your heart hammering in your chest, and your stomach starting to fill with butterflies, to your heart's dismay.

It was Light.

Fucking damn it. 

As much as you loved your mom, why did she have to choose a house on the same street as fucking Light's?!

'There goes my brand new beautiful day turned into a terrible one...' You thought.

You moved off him, noticing now that his backpack opened, and all of his books were on the street floor.

You cursed mentally, deciding whether to run the fuck away from him, or just help him with his books.

Maybe you could just do both.

You took his books and piled them on the floor as fast as you could, then pulling yourself off the floor and running away, failing to notice Light's widened eyes.

.  
.  
.

Luckily enough, as you entered through the university's's gate, you noticed that students were still outside, talking, playing or doing whatever.

You walked up to a guy in a bench who was sitting weirdly. He had a white baggy shirt on, and sweatpants. He was also very pale, in contrast to the dark bags under his eyes.

You asked him what time it was, and to your surprise, there was still some time before your first class started.

Your alarm seemed to play a little earlier than normal.

Well, at least you didn't actually run late...

You thanked him, and walked off to a bench, pulling a book out and reading to pass the time before going to class.

A few pages into the book, you casually looked up, looking at everyone else having a good time with their friends, a bittersweet feeling settling in your chest. You never were one to have so many friendd

You looked at the school's gate, and your heart stopped.

Light walked through the gate, but your heart stopped at both his prescense and something else that was following him.

It was creature, floating just above the floor, trailing behind Light. Your mind struggled to find a word to describe it correctly...

Grotesque, Terrifying, Demonic...

You didn't know what it was, and all you could say was-

"What in the actual fuck was that?!"

.  
.  
.

As the classes passed, everytime you mustered the bravery to look at Light, the creature was somewhere near him. The creature didn't seem to want to interact with you, though. Just looked at you intently with it's yellow, glowing eyes.

You shudder. Maybe this thing stalked you and that's why you felt watched so often.

A loud ring resonated throughout the whole building, signalling the class over and that everyone could go home now. You gathered your things as quickly as you could. You just wanted to go home and away from anything related to Light and his demonic creatures or whatever.

You rushed out of the classroom, only to be met with a sea of other students also walking towards the exit.

Of course, you didn't manage to push yourself as quickly as you wanted to, instead being slowly pushed to the back.

As you passed the Janitor's closet, a hand suddenly struck out and throwed you in, not even having the time to call out for help.

A small sigh was heard. "Finally, alone." 

Light.

A small 'click' sounded throughout the closet, signalling you that the closet was locked, to prevent anyone from interfering. Why would the lock was even inside?!

Suddenly, you were slammed against the wall, a pair of hands finding your wrists and also slamming them against the wall. You whimper, his actions a bit too harsh, but maybe that was to add a bit to his intimidating aura. A sense of deja vü settled deep within you.

You also noticed that the floating creature was nowhere to be found.

"You touched something that was mine without permission, my dear (Y/n)" He said, his voice both husky and a tad bit sultry, his breath ghosting over your face as it came closer.

You gulp, heart hammering in your chest from how close he was. 'Stupid feelings'

His face then dipped, going for your neck and inhaling deeply, smelling your scent. You stuttered something that even you didn't understand, blood rushing to your face and turning a beautiful shade of peachy red. A strange feeling bubbled in your stomach. Why the fuck did that arouse you so hard?

"L-Light, what are you doing-?" Your sentence cutting short as you let out something between a gasp and a moan, Light starting to suck on your neck, and then trailing to the right side of your face. He was smirking the whole way, as you felt his lips agaisnt your now warm skin.

You felt him shudder lightly. He loved the way his name just fell from your lips so beautifully and submissively.

"I did tell you we weren't over, didn't I?" He whispers, then nipping at your earlobe. He then dips again to your neck, smirking when your breath caught up as he bites your neck. Your wrists struggled in his hand's grasp, just wanting to grab his face and kiss him.

"Light, p-please..." You whispered out, moaning his name. Fuck everything, you just wanted to kiss him, for him to touch you.

"Please what, dear?" He mutters against your neck, tongue darting out to lick a line from your neck to your cheek.

Your heart was screaming for you to kiss him, the tension between you two too much to bear. But your mind was screaming for you to defend yourself... 

and so you did, or well, tried to.

As you tried to knee him in his intersection, you failed to notice that his legs were so pressed against your own, and you ended up just rubbing his hard-on. Light let out a beautiful moan.

You felt your cheeks get warmer. 'Damn it, this isn't what I planned!', you thought. 

Light chuckled, and your eyes met his half-lidded gaze. You let your eyes wander downwards to his lips quickly, and you were sure that didn't go unnoticed, and you gulp nervously, the deja vü feeling coming even stronger again. He then proceeded to slowly inch his face closer to your own, his eyes switching from looking at your eyes to your lips and you felt your breath quicken and your eyes widened. 'Is he going to kiss me...?'

He then pressed his lips against one of your cheeks so timidly that you would have thought this was your old Light. Not the one he's today.

"Do you want me as much as I do?" He simply said, still not moving from your cheek, to avoid looking at you. Suddenly his demeanor just.... changed. Even his grip on your wrists weakened, but not enough for you to escape.

But.... did you really want to?

"L-Light, I-" Was the only thing you said before he started to grind his hips against your leg, before he let out another moan, and whatever you were going to say came up as a dumbly stuttered 'oh-!'.

You were pretty sure that your panties could be damp by now. A knot of deep desire formed in your gut, feelings from so long ago resurfacing to haunt you. And then all train of thought went out of the window and only one thing on your mind left: you wanted him, and now.

"I want you, Light." You simply said before you sealed his lips with your own. It was adorable really, he even jumped slightly, as if he didn't expect it. Light's hands left your wrists to grip your waist, and he slowly started to kiss you back. Your hands went to wrap around his neck and your hands went to pet his hair. Your heart hammered in your chest, as your lips locked in a battle of dominance with Light's. Light broke the kiss to take a deep breath, then he dived in hungrily for your lips, as if it was a drug.

Light's hands trailed down to your legs, to grip the back of them, and you got the message. You jumped, and without breaking the kiss you wrapped them around his waist just as his hands went to settle at the back of your knees. With this newfound position, the friction between you two was unbearable, his clothed hard-on pressing against your intersection, making the both of you moan out in pleasure. Your hands then gripped his hair, and he whimpered, and you took this as an opportunity to shove your tongue in his mouth, and a dance between your tongues started.

After a while, you broke the kiss, breathing heavy. You unwrapped your legs from his waist. "L-Light", you started, your voice cracking from nervousness. "Let me try something." He looked at you, eyes blown wide from what you could make out in this dark closet. He nodded, "...I trust you", he said simply.

"Sit, and lay against the wall, please." You said, and he did as you said. Then, you got rid of some of your clothes, slowly, to make a little show for Light, and his eyes watched every little sensual move you made, one of his hands trailing down to his clothed dick, palming it. Your hands moved gracefully against your body, gripping here and there, you bit your lip seductively, and now you were only wearing your panties and bra. Then, you started walking towards him, slowly, and you felt now as if the roles were reversed.

You then started crawling towards him, inching ever so slowly towards Light. As your faces neared you sat on top of him, your hips on his dick. Then, you grinded yourself against him, both you and Light whimpering at the friction. All of this tension making the both of you painfully sensitive. Light accommodated himself so that he was a bit more comfortable now. His hands gripping your waist, his breathing quickened noticably. "You're absolutely beautiful, Y/N" He said, a small shy smile on his lips. And then, he kisses you passionately and lovingly, like lovers would do. And a heartstring was tugged sadly, somewhere deep in your heart there was a possibility that he was still toying with you.

As if he read your mind, he broke the kiss and started to whisper sweet nothings in your ears. About how beautiful you were, how pretty you looked right now, how perfect you were that you could be a goddess. His hands trailed down to your wet panties and rubbed slow circles against your clothed clit. You felt waves of pleasure surge up, moaning out softly his name. Your hips grinded once again, and a idea formed in your head, a mischievous glint settled in your gaze.

You started to roll your hips back and forth against his own, and he groaned. You moan in pleasure, and one of Lights hands for to tangle up in your hair, and you find your hair being pulled back, giving access to your neck. Light then begins to bite at your neck, his hips starting to roll and sync with your own, and you moaned helplessly, the knot in your stomach starting to come undone.

Light's hand on your clit started to rub faster, and you moan loudly. One of your hands goes to grope one of your breasts in ecstasy.

"L-Light, I'm going to cum!" You tried to speak, lowly, but you were pretty sure what was left of the people in the building heard. Your moans echoed in the closet, along with Lights grunts and occasional whimpers.

"Me too, (Y/N)..." He then kisses you quickly and then pulls apart. "...Cum with me, my goddess"

"Ah, Light~!" You scream, and with stars I'm your vision, your orgasm comes crashing down hard along with Light's, he moaned out your name, but you still rolled your hips, carrying your climax out. Eventually, you started to slow down until you stopped completely, falling against Light's chest. One of his hands came to pet your hair lovingly, and you hum approvingly, a small smile forming on your lips blissfully.

.  
.  
.

As Light entered his room, he was greeted by Ryuk literally in front of him. Light frowns.

"So, how did it go? Did it work?" Ryuk said, getting away from the doorway once he saw Light's face.

"It went pretty well, Ryuk." Light simply said, walking over to his work desk and putting his backpack on it, before walking to his bed and sitting on it. He looked over at Ryuk. "You did a pretty good job too, Ryuk, here you go." He says, while pulling an apple out of nowhere and throwing at him, but it's not as if Ryuk is going to ask how he pulled an apple magically from the nothing. Ryuk throwed himself at the apple, and ate it in one bite.

"You know Light, I don't know why you were so paranoic, she was pretty scared, I didn't think that she was going to call the police once she found out you were Kira." Ryuk said matter-of-fact, one of his clawed hands going up to his mouth to scratch at his teeth, something probably stuck between them.

"Yes, but we still have to be careful. I sent you to watch her just in case." Light then sits up and stretches, walking over to his work desk and sitting there. He then interlaced his hands and cracked them.

He starts to remember that night, were you found out he was Kira. Ryuk had seen you sneak in his room and didn't even warn Light about it. He proceeded to not give apples to Ryuk, but after three days the punishment was lifted, he didn't want to see Ryuk acting weirdly ever again.

"But, you seduced her just to start having her on your side, didn't you?" Ryuk said.

Light hums, before speaking again. "Yes Ryuk, we have talked about this before. I will seduce her so she can help me out with my plan to become the god of a new and better world." He paused. "...I, truly, don't love her, she's just a pawn in this."

Ryuk chuckled. Even he himself knew that what Light just said at the end was a straight up lie.


End file.
